lyricsdeutschenglischfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rockstar
Sänger: Nickelback Album: All the Right Reasons Aufgenommen: 06. Juli 2006 Länge: 4:14 min. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmeUuoxyt_E Englischer Lyrics I'm through with standing in line To clubs we'll never get in It's like the bottom of the ninth And I'm never gonna win This life hasn't turned out Quite the way I want it to be (Tell me what you want) I want a brand new house On an episode of cribs And a bathroom I can play baseball in And a king size tub big enough For ten plus me (So what do you need) I'll need a credit card that's got no limit And a big black jet with a bedroom in it Gonna join the mile high club At thirty-seven thousand feet (been there, done that) I want a new tour bus full of old guitars My own star on hollywood boulevard Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me (So how you gonna do it) I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame I'd even cut my hair and change my name 'cause we all just wanna be big rockstars And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat And we'll hang out in the coolest bars In the V.I.P. with the movie stars Every good gold digger's Gonna wind up there Every playboy bunny With her bleach blond hair Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes Sign a couple autographs So I can eat my meals for free I think I'm gonna dress my ass With the latest fashion Get a front door key to the playboy mansion Gonna date a centerfold that loves to Blow my money for me (So how you gonna do it?) I'm gonna trade this life For fortune and fame I'd even cut my hair And change my name 'cause we all just wanna be big rockstars And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat And we'll hang out in the coolest bars In the V.I.P. with the movie stars Every good gold digger's Gonna wind up there Every playboy bunny With her bleach blond hair And we'll hide out in the private rooms With the latest dictionary and Today's who's who They'll get you anything With that evil smile Everybody's got a Drug dealer on speed dial Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar I'm gonna sing those songs That offend the censors Gonna pop my pills From a pez dispenser I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs Lip sing em every night so I don't get 'em wrong 'cause we all just wanna be big rockstars And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat And we'll hang out in the coolest bars In the V.I.P. with the movie stars Every good gold digger's Gonna wind up there Every playboy bunny With her bleach blond hair And we'll hide out in the private rooms With the latest dictionary and Today's who's who They'll get you anything With that evil smile Everybody's got a Drug dealer on speed dial Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar Deutscher Lyrics Ich hab keinen Bock mehr, mich vor Clubs anzustellen, in die wir sowieso nie reingelassen werden. Es ist wie beim Baseball kurz vor Spielende und ich werde nie gewinnen. Dieses Leben ist überhaupt nicht so, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe. Ich will ein neues Haus genau wie die Stars im Fernsehen. Und ein Badezimmer, das so groß ist, dass ich Baseball drin spielen kann Und ne Badewanne, in der ich und noch zehn andere Platz haben. Ich brauch ne Kreditkarte ohne Limit und einen großen schwarzen Flieger Mit nem Schlafzimmer drin. Ich gehör zum Club derer, die es schon in zwölftausend Meter Höhe getrieben haben. Ich will nen neuen Tour Bus voller alter Gitarren, meinen Stern auf dem Hollywood-Boulevard, irgendwo zwischen Cher und James Dean – das wäre ganz ok. Ich tausch dieses Leben für Glück und Ruhm ein. Ich schneid mir sogar die Haare ab und änder meinen Namen, weil wir alle einfach nur berühmte Rockstars sein wollen, in dicken Villen oben am Berg leben und 15 Autos fahren wollen. Die Mädels fliegen auf einen und die Drogen sind billig. Wir bleiben alle dünn, weil wir nicht essen werden und wir hängen in den coolsten Bars rum, im VIP-Bereich mit den Filmstars. Jeder gute Goldgräber wird dahin kommen, jedes Playboyhäschen mit blondierten Haaren. Hey ich will ein Rockstar sein! Ich will so berühmt sein wie Elvis – aber ohne diese Fransen an den Klamotten, acht Bodyguards anheuern, die alle A…. vermöbeln. Ab und zu ein paar Autogramme schreiben, damit ich überall umsonst essen kann. Ich werde mir immer die angesagtesten Klamotten zulegen, werde den Hausschlüssel für Hugh Hefners Playboy Villa haben, mit einem Titelmädchen ausgehen, das dann meine Kohle zum Fenster rausschmeißt. Und wir werden uns in unsere privaten Räume zurückziehen mit dem neuesten Lexikon und dem neuesten Verzeichnis von „Who is who“. Die besorgen dir alles mit diesem teuflischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Jeder hat die Nummer von seinem Drogendealer auf'm Handy gespeichert. Hey ich will ein Rockstar sein! Ich werde diese Lieder singen, die die Zensur schockieren. Lass mir meine Pillen aus'm Pefferminzspender raus und wenn mich einer fragt, warum ich den ganzen Tag sauf, dann sag ich: weil ich’s kann! Ich hol mir gestrandete Sänger, die mir die Songs schreiben, üb die Lippenbewegungen, damit alles schön synchron ist und hör mir die Fans an, die mir sagen, wie verdammt gut ich bin. Ich tausch mein Leben gegen Glück und Ruhm Ich würde mir sogar die Haare schneiden und meinen Namen ändern Hey ich will ein Rockstar sein!